Amor Virtual
by FlowersVintageBed
Summary: Hinata e Naruto se conhecem pela internet e passam a ser melhores amigos, mas por coincidência eles vão se encontrar. Como ficará o relacionamento dos dois? SHORT-FIC.
1. Novo convite

**Capítulo 1 – Novo Convite.**

**HPOV**

* * *

Domingo é o pior dia da semana para mim. Afinal, no dia seguinte recomeça o inferno que são as aulas e você tem que retornar a escola. E acima de tudo, o tédio que é ficar em casa no domingo chega a ser pior que passar cinco horas enfurnada numa sala de aula.

Peguei meu notebook de cima da mesa e subi as escadas até o meu quarto. Precisava passar um pouco do meu tempo livre ocupada em alguma coisa ou então minha sanidade diminuiria com o passar das horas. Ok, eu estou exagerando, mas eu realmente detesto domingo. O que eu posso fazer?

Fui checar meus e-mails e não havia nada na caixa de entrada. Tenho que admitir que fiquei um pouco irritada, mas só um pouquinho mesmo.

Meu celular tocou na hora em que eu ia desligar o computador. Me levantei num solavanco, afinal poderia ser algum salvador me convidando pra sair e me tirar desse tédio. Mas aparentemente eu não tinha essa sorte. Era Tenten – namorada do meu primo Neji.

"Alô?" – atendi.

"_Oi, Hina._"

"Ten."

"_Credo, Hina. Que desanimo. Tudo bem?_" – Tenten perguntou.

"Claro que sim, tudo ótimo." – respondi irônica. "E você como está?" – perguntei.

"_Não melhor que você._" – ela respondeu também desanimada. "_O que você está fazendo?_"

"Estava vendo meu e-mail, mas não tem nada de animador. E você?"

"_Estou no MSN, mas não tem uma alma online. Entra pra gente conversar?_" – pediu. "_Minha mãe daqui a pouco vai me mandar desligar o telefone._"

"Okay, vou entrar. Só espera um minutinho." – aquiesci.

"_Tá legal, vou ter que desligar. Beijos, Tchau._" – se despediu.

"Tchau."

Assim que Tenten desligou voltei para o meu notebook e entrei no MSN. Inacreditavelmente havia um _novo convite_ lá.

_Uzumaki Naruto..._ Nome interessante. Aceitei, mas eu realmente não sabia de quem se tratava.

Logo vi o mesmo garoto online, Tenten e mais algumas pessoas na qual eu não estava interessada em conversar. Abri apenas as duas janelas e me ajeitei confortavelmente na cama.

**H. Hinata** diz:_  
ooi de novo, Ten *--*_

Fui direto até a janela ao lado que era do garoto que havia me adicionado e passei algum tempo olhando a imagem de exibição. A foto mostrava um garoto de ombros largos e cabelos louros em pé de frente para o oceano segurando uma prancha embaixo do braço direito. Respirei fundo e digitei.

**H. Hinata** diz:_  
ooi, quem é vc? *u*_

Tenho que admitir que estava tremendo e peloamordedeus o que Tenten estava fazendo que não me respondia?

**Naru **diz:_  
oi gatinha. eu acho que vc não me conhece, mas eu sou amigo do seu primo Neji e do Sasuke tbm... seu primo me passou seu MSN e disse que vc era legal._

**H. Hinata** diz:_  
aah, entendi. *oo* sem problema. prazer em conhecer vc Naruto!_

**Naru** diz:_  
o prazer é meu o/. pode me chamar de Naru._

*******

Dá pra acreditar que eu passei quatro horas conversando com um garoto que eu havia acabado de conhecer? Nem _eu_ acredito. Naruto foi super-fofo comigo e parecia que o assunto nunca acabava, ao contrário de Tenten que me pediu para entrar e falamos apenas o básico – o que já tínhamos falado por telefone.

Só parei de conversar com o Naruto, porque minha mãe pediu que eu saísse da internet. Afinal, já tinha passado muito tempo. Eu não concordei. Tomei café e depois de tomar banho, fui dormir.

Acordei atrasadíssima para a escola. Digamos que eu não tenha conseguido dormir direito porque meus pensamentos eram sempre levados até uma certa pessoa. Preciso dizer que era o Naruto que os dominava?

Escovei os dentes, lavei o rosto, tomei banho, me troquei e fui correndo para a escola. O sinal já havia tocado e eu pela primeira vez na vida, estava atrasada. Entrei na sala e recebi _aquela_ bronca do professor, sem contar que eu ainda estava com sono e não prestei atenção a aula.

Ino me perguntava freqüentemente se havia algo errado comigo, mas eu não ia contar pra _ela_ – a garota mais galinha da escola – que eu havia conhecido um gato e que esse mesmo garoto era amigo do meu primo. Só havia um único detalhe que não me agrava. Ele mora longe.

"Hinata, ei, espera." – Neji gritou correndo em minha direção.

"Oi, Neji." – suspirei em desagrado.

Não que eu não gostasse de Neji, mas ele mantinha uma obsessão por mim desde que tinha seis anos – quando me conheceu – e até hoje me persegue por todos os lados.

"Tudo bem? Falei com Naruto ontem pelo telefone e ele me disse que vocês tinham conversado." – ele falou tudo depressa, sem fôlego.

"Tudo ótimo." – respondi pausadamente. "É, nós conversamos bastante. Então... de onde você o conhece?" – perguntei com o que era pra ser casual, mas entregou todas as minhas intenções.

"Ele é amigo do Sasuke e no ano passado ele o visitou. Sasuke me apresentou ele e nós acabamos nos aproximando." – explicou com um sorriso no rosto. Com certeza Neji estava feliz por eu ter puxado assunto com ele – apesar de que esse assunto só beneficiaria a _mim_. "Por que?" – perguntou finalmente.

"Por nada, apenas curiosidade. Ele mora tão longe." - sorri angelicalmente para ele e me arrependi amargamente. Ele não sairia mais do meu pé.

Neji namorava Tenten a dois anos, mas no final das contas ela ainda não conseguiu conquistá-lo. Pedi para ele que desse uma chance a ela depois de uma festa do pijama na casa de Sakura em que nós brincamos de salada-mista e ele acabou beijando Tenten. Foi aí que todos perceberam a paixão que ela mantinha em segredo por ele.

Me despedi de Neji e corri para a próxima aula. Digamos que eu não goste muito de atenção e ficar ao lado dele é praticamente um pedido para ser olhada. Todos os meus amigos dizem que eu sou popular na escola, mas não concordo com isso. Por que logo eu – Hyuuga Hinata – iria ser a popular tendo _Haruno Sakura_ lá? Então levo apenas como elogio, tudo o que eles falam.

O professor de Química me odeia, só pode. Estava perdida pensando basicamente _nele_ (**N/A**: lê-se Naruto), quando ele me perguntou sobre o que estava explicando. É claro que eu não sabia, estava ocupada pensando em outras coisas. Como recompensa, respondi errado e a sala obviamente caçoou de mim até que ele pedisse a atenção de todos.

Graças aos Céus o sinal para o intervalo tocou. Coloquei minhas coisas no armário e fui até o refeitório. Todos já estavam na mesa de sempre.

"HINATAAAA." – Sai chamou.

Escandaloso como sempre. Revirei os olhos e peguei algo pra comer antes de ir até lá.

"Você vai me deixar surda assim, seu ignóbil." – Sakura falou batendo na nuca de Sai.

"Calminha, Sakura." – Sai pediu com um biquinho ridículo. Todos começaram a rir.

Sai era o mais escandaloso de todos nós. Sempre fazendo piada e dizendo que um dia conseguiria ser como Sasuke – inteligente, bonito e frio. Era o sonho dele e é óbvio que jamais se realizaria.

"Oi, pessoal." – cumprimentei.

Todos acenaram com a cabeça para mim. Sentei ao lado de Sai, apesar de ser louco ele era o mais legal e sinceramente minha vida era monótona demais para eu andar com pessoas iguais a mim – sem senso de humor.

"Hina, minha diva. Diz pra mim quem é esse tal de Naruto que eu faço picadinho dele." – exigiu erguendo o queixo.

Comecei a rir descontroladamente e todos me olharam pasmos. "Quem te contou sobre ele?" – perguntei para Sai.

"Neji, é claro." – ele respondeu como se fosse uma resposta brilhante.

"Ah, claro." – dei de ombros. "Naruto é apenas um _amigo_ dele e do Sasuke, mas porque você não perguntou isso diretamente pra ele?" – perguntei curiosa.

"Simples, Hina. Seus olhos parecem estrelas de tão _brilhantes_." – Sakura respondeu simpática.

Ela e Sasuke estavam abraçados ao lado de Sai. Digamos que até hoje nenhum dos dois tenham assumido o amor, mas eles se mantêm assim, sempre juntos. É interessante ver algo bonito, mais cá entre nós às vezes me bate uma carência quando eles estão por perto.

"Vocês estão vendo coisas." – afirmei abrindo meu refrigerante. "Naruto é _apenas_ um amigo." – dei novamente de ombros.

"Neji gostaria de ser seu amigo desse jeito também, Hinata." – Sasuke sussurrou e todos caíram na gargalhada.

"Por favor, não deixem a bonequinha constrangida." – Sai se fez de indignado. "Vocês sabem que ela só tem olhos para mim." – completou piscando 'sensualmente' para mim.

"Ah, claro, Sai. Você é um _tesão_." – entrei na brincadeira.

"HINATA, como você expõe seu tchutchuco assim na frente de todos?" – Sai perguntou se fazendo de irritado.

"Calminha, tchutchuco. Você é só meu." – pisquei pra ele.

*******

Cheguei em casa suada de tanto que eu corri. Sim, eu corri. Pra fugir do Sai, é claro. Ele enlouqueceu com a história do Naruto e a Ino já estava arrancando minhas tripas por ele permanecer tanto tempo colado – literalmente – em mim.

Tomei um banho e comi alguma coisa antes de correr para pegar o notebook. Eu tinha que admitir que havia gostado mais de Naruto do que eu realmente me deixava pensar.

Ele prometeu que me mandaria uma foto dele hoje. Afinal, a única foto que ele disse que tinha estava de costas e a única coisa que dava pra ver eram os ombros largos – e irritantes – dele. Irritantes porque... Er, melhor deixar para lá.

Entrei no MSN e esperei um minutinho.

**Naru** diz:_  
HINATAAAA (LLLL_

**H. Hinata** diz:_  
ooi, narutin. *u*_

Ontem nós conversamos tanto que no meio disso tudo eu acabei chamando-o de "Narutin" e como ele não havia dito nada até agora contra o apelido, eu continuei chamando-o assim.

**Naru** diz:_  
eu tirei uma foto hoje... vou mandar pra você, espera um minutinho!_

Estava pacientemente esperando a foto ser enviada por Naruto e quando ela veio, sinceramente não tive coragem de aceitar imediatamente. Maximizei a janela e aceitei.

**H. Hinata** diz:_  
tá demorando. :3_

**Naru** diz:_  
não seja apressada, Hina. e se eu for feio?_

**H. Hinata** diz:_  
engraçadinho. :/_

A foto chegou finalmente e eu cliquei em "abrir".

Se eu dissesse que não cai da cadeira em que estava sentada seria o pior tipo de blasfêmia. Aquele não podia ser Uzumaki Naruto, simplesmente não podia. Não dava pra aceitar. Ele era simplesmente... lindo, maravilhoso.

Loiro dos olhos azuis, corpo definido, cabelo espetado e um sorriso maravilhoso. Na foto ele estava ao lado de um garoto com cabelo ruivo e uma tatuagem na testa que significava "amor". O ruivo era tão bonito quanto Naruto. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Seria mais fácil me jogar de uma ponte ou passar o dia inteiro com Sai me enchendo o saco.

**Naru **diz:_  
me passa uma foto sua tbm, Hina?_

Ok, se eu queria me matar esse era o momento. Ele estava pedindo uma foto _minha_. OMG. _OMG_. OMG.

**H. Hinata** diz:_  
não tenho nenhuma boa aqui, narutin :/_

_Apela Hinata, vamos, você consegue!_ Pensei sarcasticamente. Eu não conseguia convencer ninguém. Nem Neji e olha que isso era a coisa mais fácil que alguém podia fazer, menos para mim.

Eu estava desesperada e minhas fotos eram uma porcaria. No mínimo Naruto me bloquearia e quando eu perguntasse dele pra Neji, ele diria que ele não está tendo tempo para entrar na internet. Sorte é uma coisa que eu realmente não tenho.

**Naru** diz:_  
por favor? Ç_Ç_

Me chutei mentalmente por ter me tornado amiga de um menino tão... Fofo. Era melhor mandar a foto mesmo ou ele ficaria me enchendo a paciência depois. Pelo que descobri do Naruto ele não é uma pessoa muito paciente. Na realidade ele não era nada paciente.

Tentei mandar uma que eu não odiasse, mas que não fosse feia o suficiente pra ele fugir de mim. Bom, é claro que eu não achei essa foto então mandei uma aceitável.

Depois de uns bons trinta minutos até ele aceitar a mensagem de envio chegou. Estava quicando na cadeira de tão nervosa. Ele vai me odiar, tenho certeza. Se eu dissesse que fiquei esperando a reação dele lá sentada seria a pior mentira que eu poderia dizer. Me levantei da cadeira e corri até a cozinha. Depois de estar devidamente calma subi novamente e fui ver o que ele tinha falado. Minha mão tremia e eu suava frio.

"O que você está fazendo sua anta? Parece uma criança de dez anos antes do primeiro dia de aula numa escola nova." – gritei comigo mesma me sentando na cadeira.

Oh, que ótimo. Agora eu fiquei louca.

**Naru **diz:_  
Hina, vou ali me esconder e volto já._

Er, eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer.

**H. Hinata** diz:_  
O que?_

**Naru** diz:_  
vc deve estar me achando o cara mais feio do mundo, mas olha eu juro que tava desarrumado nessa fto _

**H. Hinata** diz:_  
claro que não, vc tá ótimo... eu é que to feia \z_

Ele estava usando algum tipo de droga pesada? Como assim "eu juro que estava desarrumado"? Se metade dos garotos desarrumados fossem iguais a ele a população feminina aplaudiria de pé.

**Naru** diz:_  
vc feia? aham, nunca vi coisa mais feia. ah, para com isso, claro que não. vc é linda. to com vergonha de ter mandando a minha foto. :C_

**H. Hinata** diz:_  
para com isso vc ok? vamos deixar as fotos de lado, pq quem tá com vergonha sou eu._

Ele era louco ou o quê? É melhor eu parar de pensar nessas fotos antes que eu enlouqueça.

**Naru** diz:_  
Hina, eu vou ter que sair. Meus amigos vieram me tirar de casa. Ah, me passa seu número._

Me despedi dele e passei o número. Não entendi pra que ele queria, mas mesmo assim, mandei.

* * *

**N/A**: E então, gostaram? Gente, peço paciência, essa é minha primeira fic no fandom Naruto. Eu sei, eu sei, preciso melhorar. hihi. Se gostarem ou não gostarem de alguma coisa, deixem críticas construtivas. Já sabem, não é? Reviews, por favor. *-*

_Beijos, Joe._


	2. Apenas melhores amigos

**Capítulo 2 – Apenas melhores amigos.**

**HPOV**

**

* * *

**

Estava quase matando todos a minha volta. Devem estar se perguntando o motivo... Simples; meus pais resolveram de uma hora para outra me mandar para um acampamento no fim do mundo, ou seja, Acampamento Konoha. Disse a eles milhões de vezes que preferia passar o verão em casa, lendo, ouvindo música, qualquer coisa estava bom, mas é claro que eles tinham que fazer isso comigo.

Como eu vou sobreviver dois meses sem computador? Sem meu melhor amigo? Logo agora que Naruto e eu estávamos tão ligados, tão juntos.

Subi correndo para o meu quarto e bati a porta com toda a força – que eu não tinha. Amanhã começaria a pagar a penitência. Isso só acontece comigo. Na realidade eu sabia que não é por causa do lugar onde é o acampamento que eu estava reclamando e sim porque não falaria com Naruto. Meus pais só fizeram isso porque eu ficava 24hrs na frente do computador.

Teve uma noite em que eu e Naruto passamos a noite toda conversando, inteira mesmo. Quando olhei para o relógio já estava na hora de ir para a escola e é óbvio que meus pais perceberam. Fiquei de castigo duas semanas – as piores semanas da minha vida.

O que me consolava agora é que todos os meus amigos também iam para esse acampamento. Tenten, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Sai e etc.

Mas mesmo assim, ficar dois meses longe do meu melhor amigo _não_ era uma opção para mim. Peguei o notebook em cima da mesa e me joguei na cama com ele no colo. Se eu viajaria amanhã, precisava contar para o Naruto que eu não entraria pelos próximos dois meses.

Loguei rapidamente e com uma felicidade imensa vi que Naruto também estava online. Abri a janela dele.

**H. Hinata** diz:  
_tenho uma noticia péssima pra te dar ):_

Esperei alguns segundos e logo veio a resposta.

**Naru** diz:  
_péssima? ): conta logo e esmaga meu coração._

**H. Hinata** diz:  
_vou para o acampamento Konoha durante as férias, ou seja, dois meses de inferno *chora*_

**Naru** diz:  
_vc ta brincando cmg? EU TB VOU PRA LÁ *oo*_

**H. Hinata** diz:  
_O QUÊ?_

Joguei o notebook em cima da cama e comecei a pular.

"Caralh*" – gritava ainda pulando. "Não acredito. Não acredito." – repeti pegando novamente meu notebook.

**Naru** diz:  
_a gente vai poder se encontrar lá ;)_

Meu sorriso se desfez na hora. Eu havia esquecido completamente da parte em que Naruto também me veria pessoalmente. Isso seria o fim da nossa amizade. Até o momento ele acha que eu sou algum tipo de rainha da beleza e eu não estava pronta para mostrar que eu era na realidade o oposto disso.

**H. Hinata** diz:  
_claro que podemos :B_

Eu estava muito encrencada. Como eu poderia dizer para ele simplesmente "_Ah, Naru, digamos que eu não quero ver você. Mas olha, não é nada do que você está pensando. É apenas porque só de me olhar, você tem pesadelo._" Não, com certeza ele não entenderia.

Conversamos até um pouco mais tarde, mas não muito porque ele também tinha que arrumar as coisas dele.

De manhã Neji fez questão de me ligar pra avisar que a Tenten não iria mais e conseqüentemente eu teria que ir com ele no ônibus. Tentei dizer "não", mas é claro que ele fez a escolha por mim. Afinal, eu sou a priminha ingênua dele. _Pelo amor de Deus, será que não dá pra me deixar em paz?_ Perguntei mentalmente assim que o vi entrando pela porta da minha casa.

Como todo bom cavalheiro, ele fez questão de carregar minha única mala e todo o resto. Quando chegamos à escola, estavam todos lá. Fiquei feliz por uma parte, mas sem a Tenten aqui eu me sentia extremamente só.

Depois que fizeram a chamada para ver se todos os alunos estavam lá entramos no ônibus e aí começou a verdadeira zona. Fiquei no fundo com todos, mas nem me pronunciava.

"Por que está tão quieta, Hina?" – Sakura perguntou se sentando ao meu lado.

Suspirei e passei a mão pelo cabelo. Estava me sentindo subitamente cansada e nervosa.

"Naruto também estará lá." – respondi exasperada.

Ela abriu um sorriso acolhedor e falou para Sasuke que ficaria sentada comigo.

Nós conversamos durante horas. Nunca pensei que eu pudesse passar tanto tempo tagarelando sobre a minha vida, ainda mais com a Sakura, mas ela era o oposto do que eu pensava. Ouviu tudo o que eu falei e me ajudou em algumas decisões.

"Mas você gosta dele?" – ela perguntou em um momento. Quando viu que eu ia responder uma mentira ela me calou e refez a pergunta. "Estou perguntando se você o ama, como garoto." – perguntou.

"Não sei." – respondi sinceramente. "Ele é legal, é meu amigo, é bonito, mas eu não sei se o que eu sinto por ele é amor, entende?"

"Sim, entendo." – ela respondeu pensativa. "Mas se quer saber a minha opinião... Eu acho que você está caidinha por ele." – ela disse e começou a rir, chamando a atenção de todos.

Tapei a boca dela com a mão e sibilei um "shhhhh", mas ela não se controlava. O resto do caminho foi bem calmo.

Quando chegamos ao acampamento todos ficaram chocados. Muito chocados por sinal. O lugar era completamente diferente do que eu imaginava. Nós teríamos que dormir em barracas, mas que tipo de acampamento era esse? Comecei arrumar minhas coisas até sentir alguém puxando violentamente meu braço.

"Por que não me disse que Naruto viria?" – Neji perguntou furioso.

"Pensei que você soubesse." – respondi calmamente.

"Como você acha que eu poderia saber que ele viria se nós brigamos?" – ele perguntou irônico.

"E como você acha que eu poderia saber que vocês brigaram?" – perguntei no mesmo tom. Ele soltou meu braço e saiu bufando.

O que havia dado nele? Até outro dia ele e Naruto eram tão amigos. Dei de ombros e comecei a arrumar minhas coisas.

Pedi a ajuda de Sai para montar minha barraca e quando tudo estava confortavelmente em seu lugar fui atrás dos outros.

A primeira que vi foi Sakura e por sorte ela estava sozinha. Fui até ela perguntando onde estavam todos.

"Todos foram se reunir em uma trilha aqui perto." – ela respondeu.

"Vão fazer o que lá?" – perguntei.

"Eles não gostaram da aparência do acampamento..." – Sakura riu. "Estão fazendo alguma coisa pra mudar o clima que esse lugar tem." – continuou. "Você não vai?" – perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

"Você acha que vai ser legal?" – perguntei indecisa.

"Claro que sim, vamos." – ela disse me arrastando.

Quando chegamos perto de uma trilha pudemos ouvir uma música agitada e assim que todos foram vistos Sasuke ficou evidente no meio de uma roda, enquanto dançava a música. Todos estavam prestando bastante atenção nele. Sakura entrou no meio da roda e começou a dançar junto com seu pseudo-namorado. Eles dançavam muito bem. A música acabou e deu início a uma nova melodia. Essa eu conhecia bem e já estava me retirando quando senti braços me puxando.

"Dança, Hina." – todos começaram a falar juntos e me empurraram para o meio da roda.

Estava morrendo de vergonha, mas todos sabiam que eu amava dançar aquela música. Dublei a parte mais lenta como se fosse a cantora e depois comecei a dançar no ritmo da música. Sai, Ino, Sasuke e Sakura se juntaram a mim e nós formamos um pequeno grupo. Os passos complicados já haviam sido decorados por todos ali e eu realmente estava me divertindo. A música chegou em seus momentos finais e todos nos juntamos pra fazer uma pose. Os que não haviam participado estavam batendo palma e assoviando. Me virei para abraçar Sai que estava comemorando como se nós tivéssemos participado de um concurso de dança quando o vi. _Ele_ estava lá.

Meu corpo todo se retesou e se eu pudesse cavaria um buraco e me enterraria nele naquele minuto. Não podia acreditar que era ele mesmo, parado me olhando e sorrindo. Mas não restavam dúvidas, o cabelo louro espetado, os olhos azuis brilhantes, o sorriso, o corpo. Naruto estava lá.

Respirei fundo várias vezes e me soltei de Sai. Tentei controlar a respiração, mas não adiantava, minhas pernas estavam bambas e minhas mãos suavam. Caminhei até ele sorrindo e estendi a mão.

"Hinaaaa!" – Naruto disse me abraçando.

"O-oi" – respondi meio zonza.

"Nossa, você dança bem." – ele disse ao me colocar de novo no chão.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e minha boca se abriu em formato de 'O'. _Então ele viu?_ Podia sentir minhas bochechas quentes e murmurei um "Obrigado."

"Finalmente nos conhecemos." – disse e me abraçou novamente.

Sorri gentilmente e o abracei de volta. Ele tinha um cheiro ótimo, _másculo_.

"Hina, apresenta o amigo bonitão." – Ino chegou me puxando dos braços do Naruto.

Bufei e sorri amarelo para ela. Naruto envolveu meu braço no dele e sorriu para Ino. Minha respiração falhou e eu tive que respirar fundo algumas vezes antes de falar.

"Ino, este é Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, esta é Yamanaka Ino." – apresentei.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Naru." – Ino disse segurando a mão livre dele.

Ri cinicamente para ela e fechei a cara olhando onde Sakura estava.

"O que é engraçado, Hina?" – Ino perguntou levemente curiosa ainda babando em Naruto.

"Oh, nada demais, Ino. É que é de se admirar o quanto você é rápida em dar em cima de todo mundo." – murmurei ainda olhando na direção oposta.

"Eu? Dando em cima de quem?" – perguntou com falso ultraje.

"Você o conhece a pelo menos dois minutos e já chama de Naru. Ugh... Onde está a Sakura? Preciso falar com ela." – disse me virando.

"Ciúme, Hina?" – perguntou irônica.

A ignorei e continuei andando.

"Eu vou com você, Hina." – Naruto disse ainda com o braço junto ao meu.

"Tudo bem." – respondi.

Nos distanciamos da loira oferecida e andamos em direção aos grupos espalhados um pouco mais distantes.

Quando chegamos perto dos outros, Naruto me puxou, me levando a um local mais afastado. Ele se encostou em uma pedra e eu fiquei em sua frente.

"Você é diferente pessoalmente, Hina." – Naruto começou segurando minhas mãos.

"Bem, eu..." – comecei a falar, mas como eu poderia terminar isso?

Bem, eu sei que sou horrível pessoalmente.

Bem, eu não sei o que te dizer.

"Você é ainda mais linda." – ele disse olhando diretamente meus olhos.

Corei e afastei meu olhar do dele. Não concordava com ele, mas de qualquer forma ele havia me elogiado. Estava ainda mais perdida que antes, totalmente zonza com as palavras dele então resolvi mudar de assunto.

"Porque você e Neji brigaram?" – perguntei fingindo curiosidade.

Naruto sorriu travesso e piscou antes de responder: "Ele não está muito feliz com a nossa amizade." – deu de ombros.

Então era isso? _Ciúmes_? Bufei e comecei a pensar em Tenten, estava começando a achar que a idéia de juntá-la a Neji não havia sido muito boa.

"Detesto quando Neji tenta cuidar da minha vida." – exclamei um pouco alto demais e depois ruborizei.

"Você sabe sobre os sentimentos que ele nutre por você, não é, Hina?" – Naruto perguntou.

"Sim, sei." – suspirei.

Pelo visto até Naruto sabia sobre os sentimentos dele, mas como ele não poderia saber também se o próprio Neji faz questão de mostrar isso a todos com esse ciúme ridículo. A vontade que eu tinha era de socar aquela cabeça grande e oca, depois mandá-lo parar de se meter onde não é chamado.

"Não fique chateada com ele." – Naruto disse se levantando e chegando mais perto.

Pisquei algumas vezes com a aproximação e dei um passo pra trás, mas fui puxada de encontro ao peito definido do loiro a minha frente. Minha respiração saia em lufadas de ar e eu estava quase desmaiando de nervoso.

Seu rosto se aproximou perigosamente do meu e por um minuto me senti afogando naquele mar azul que era os olhos dele. Respirei fundo e fechei lentamente os olhos. Podia sentir a respiração dele em minha pele quando ouvimos um pigarro.

Olhei para o lado desnorteada e... Neji estava lá. Os braços cruzados na altura do peito, o maxilar rígido e extremamente sério.

"Porque pararam?" – perguntou cínico. "Então é assim que as amizades funcionam, Naruto? Oh, extremamente interessante." – sorriu.

"Neji, pare com isso." – pedi indo em sua direção.

"Parar com o que, Hina?" – perguntou irônico.

"Pare de se fazer de idiota e de se intrometer em minha vida." – gritei furiosamente para ele.

Se eu queria que aquilo parasse teria que colocar um ponto final de uma vez por todas.

"Será que você não vê que isso vai te fazer mal? Estou falando para o seu bem. Naruto é muito diferente do que você imagina, você vai se machucar." – ele gritou de volta.

"Se ele vai me machucar ou não o problema é meu, certo? Então me deixa em paz." – gritei sentindo as lágrimas traiçoeiras se formando em meus olhos.

"Quando você entender o que estou querendo te dizer, estarei aqui." – Neji murmurou e foi embora.

Quando já não podia mais ver sua silhueta entre as árvores Naruto chegou ao meu lado e afagou meu ombro.

"Está tudo bem." – murmurei rouca, sorrindo para ele.

Além de estragar um momento perfeito Neji estragara todo o meu bom humor.

"Espero que não ligue para o que ele disse." – Naruto disse.

"Não se preocupe, sei que ele está com ciúme." – sorri para ele.

"Vem, vamos encontrar a Sakura." – ele disse segurando minha mão.

"Ok." – murmurei.

Seguimos na direção que estávamos indo e as primeiras pessoas que apareceram foram Sasuke e Sakura. Naruto foi cumprimentar Sasuke com um abraço e apertos de mão complicados e eu fui falar com Sakura.

"Ele é o Naruto?" – ela perguntou.

"Exatamente." – respondi sorrindo.

* * *

**N/A:** Não sei o que escrever aqui, essa gripe está me impossibilitando... Então, deixem **reviews**.

_Beijos, Joe._


	3. Sentimentos confusos

**Capítulo 3 – Sentimentos confusos.**

**[HPOV]**

**

* * *

**

Apresentei Naruto à Sakura e nós ficamos conversando meio afastados de todos. Percebi pelo canto de olho Sai conversando com Neji dizendo algo como: 'Não adianta se intrometer, ela não vai entender.' Parei de prestar atenção aí e percebi o quanto Naruto e Sasuke pareciam enturmados.

"De onde vocês se conhecem?" – perguntei para Sasuke e Naruto.

"Estudei com Naruto quando era menor." – Sasuke respondeu dando um soco de brincadeira no ombro do Naruto.

"Pra quem disse que mulheres são apenas fardos você está bem acompanhado, Teme." – Naruto disse malicioso para Sasuke que havia abraçado Sakura.

O casal ficou vermelho e se separou na hora. Olhei reprovadora para Naruto e nós acabamos rindo do desconforto dos dois.

"Nós não somos..." – Sakura começou, mas foi interrompida.

"Ah, por favor. Sei perfeitamente porque 'não são' e tenho certeza que é porque o idiota do Sasuke ainda não teve coragem de te pedir em namoro." – Naruto falou sorridente.

Sasuke se engasgou com a própria saliva e passou de vermelho à roxo. Sakura começou a bater levemente em suas costas enquanto um sorriso brincava em seu rosto.

"E vocês dois, hã?" – Sakura perguntou se virando para mim e Naruto.

"Nós o que?" – perguntei lançando um olhar suplicante para Sakura.

Ela não podia falar sobre Naruto e eu.

"Nada, deixa pra lá." – ela piscou para mim.

Suspirei aliviada e sorri amarelo para Naruto que parecia um pouco confuso com a troca de olhares entre mim e Sakura.

Um homem alto com um cigarro na boca e bem esquisito se apresentou como Asuma e nos mandou ir para as barracas porque já estava ficando tarde.

Sakura e eu nos despedimos dos meninos e seguimos em direção às nossas barracas. Mas é claro que não me livraria tão fácil assim, então ela acabou entrando junto comigo na minha.

"Ele está afim de você." – disse assim que nós nos ajeitamos de modo confortável.

"O QUÊ?" – gritei e depois me calei.

"É óbvio pelo jeito que ele te olha que ele ta realmente afim de você." – Sakura disse novamente lixando as unhas com uma lixa imaginária.

"Você está louca." – disse histericamente. "Ele não pode estar afim de mim, é meu melhor amigo. Só." – frisei.

"Ok, acredite no que quiser." – ela se deitou um pouco. "E Neji, o que aconteceu com ele?" – perguntou curiosa.

"Ele está com ciúme." – respondi monotonamente.

"Entendo." – suspirou. "Hina, você acha mesmo que o Sasuke só está com vergonha de me pedir em namoro?" – perguntou corada.

"Sim, eu acho. Vocês dois se amam, tá na cara." – deitei ao lado dela. "Mas me conta, a quantas andam o pseudo-relacionamento de vocês?" – perguntei.

"Como posso dizer...? Está normal, mas andam acontecendo coisas, hum, curiosas entre nós." – ela disse constrangida.

"Coisas... curiosas?" – perguntei divertida.

Interessante.

"É... Hum, nós quase... quase... transamos." – ela enrolou.

"VOCÊS QUASE TRANSARAM?" – gritei.

"Shhhhh, Hina" – ela tapou minha boca com a mão.

Por um lado eu sabia perfeitamente do clima intenso que rolava entre os dois, mas eles eram novos demais.

"Vai me dizer que você nunca pensou em fazer isso?" – perguntou chocada.

"Claro que já, mas é diferente..." – fui interrompida.

"Por quê?" – Sakura perguntou.

"Ora, por que..." – comecei, mas sabia que não tinha como argumentar.

Sexo era algo normal, tão normal quanto escovar os dentes ou tomar banho. Não havia defesa para o meu chilique.

"Você já pensou em fazer isso com alguém?" – Sakura perguntou de repente.

"Cl-claro que não." – corei.

"Vamos, Hina. Confie em mim." – ela pediu com os olhinhos brilhando.

Respirei fundo.

"Ok, eu já... Pen-pensei em fazer com o Na-Na-Na-Naruto." – coloquei pra fora depois de gaguejar milhões de vezes.

Sakura começou a gargalhar alto e minha cor foi mudando de vermelho para roxo. Era difícil assumir coisas desse tipo e ela ria na minha cara. Suspirei quando ela finalmente parou de rir.

"Desculpa, Hina. Mas é muito difícil te ouvir falando tais coisas." – ela disse pensativa. "Ok, mudando de assunto... Você vai ir até a cachoeira amanhã, não é?" – perguntou esperançosa.

Cachoeira significava ter que ficar de biquíni e eu sinceramente não era adepta a ficar tão exposta, principalmente na frente _dele_.

"Não sei, Sakura. Não gosto muito de biquínis." – admiti encolhendo meus ombros.

"Não interessa, você vai." – ela afirmou se levantando. "Passo aqui amanhã de manhã." – disse saindo da barraca e mandando um beijinho no ar.

Rolei meus olhos e me arrumei para dormir. Seria arrastada amanhã a força e não havia como brigar pelos meus direitos.

Meus sonhos foram relativamente tranqüilos aquela noite, apesar de todos eles girarem ao redor de _Uzumaki Naruto_. De manhã me sentia descansada e feliz, pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida.

"Hinata, está acordada?" – a voz de Sakura surgiu de fora da barraca.

"Sim, já saio." – gritei de volta.

Arrumei a bagunça que estava e vesti um biquíni. Coloquei um sarongue por cima e peguei meu óculos. Quando saí da barraca Sakura estava bem parecida comigo. Nós andamos juntas até uma trilha onde estavam Sasuke, um garoto de cabelos vermelhos e Sai.

"Hina, este aqui é o Gaara." – Sakura disse apontando para o garoto de cabelos vermelhos que reconheci da foto que Naruto havia me mandado. "Gaara, esta aqui é a Hinata." – ela continuou.

Gaara estendeu a mão para mim com um sorriso gentil. Retribuí o sorriso e apertei sua mão rapidamente.

"Vamos nos encontrar com os outros logo." – ele apressou.

Continuamos andando por alguns minutos até chegar em um lugar maravilhoso. O lago enorme se estendia a nossa frente e a cachoeira de encontrava aninhada em algumas pedras enormes. Muita gente estava lá, talvez de outros lugares. Naruto estava de costas para nós conversando animadamente com Ino. Senti meu sangue ferver. Não posso ficar com ciúme de alguém que não tem nada comigo, repeti diversas vezes em minha mente.

Naruto se virou e veio em minha direção. Me deu dois beijos, um em cada bochecha e passou o braço por meu ombro enquanto cumprimentava os outros que ele ainda não tinha visto.

Meu humor mudou subitamente depois disso. Sorri para ele que nos guiava até algum lugar mais afastado como na noite de ontem, mas dessa vez Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai e Ino nos seguiam.

Havia uma toalha quadriculada enorme estirada sobre o chão. Todo tipo de alimento havia em cima. Vi com pesar Sakura e Ino tirarem seus sarongues e ficarem apenas de biquíni. Subconscientemente eu preferia não ter que fazer aquilo. Naruto sentou sobre uma parte livre da toalha e eu agradeci mentalmente por isso. Sentei ao lado dele e puxei assunto. Conversamos um bom tempo enquanto víamos Sasuke e Sakura brincarem como duas crianças na água. Estava indo tudo bem até ele me chamar para entrar na água também. Não queria dizer não, mas preferia não ter que dizer sim.

Naruto se levantou e tirou a bermuda ficando apenas de sunga enquanto eu arfava com a visão. Ele tinha pernas musculosas e uma bunda retinha. (**N/A:** Desculpem meninos por isso.) Uma mão foi estendida para mim. Segurei nela e me levantei também.

Tirei o sarongue tentando controlar a vergonha e depois o óculos. Me virei para Naruto e percebi que o olhar dele estava vago, distante. Pigarreei e o puxei para a água.

Sai correu em nossa direção como uma gazela e me puxou fazendo nós dois cairmos na água. Naruto veio logo atrás e me puxou de volta.

"Assim eu fico com ciúme, Hina." – disse sorrindo divertido e mordendo minha bochecha.

Ri nervosamente e apoiei minhas mãos em seus ombros. Nadamos até a parte mais funda e nos encostamos na beirada, junto a algumas pedras.

Ele estava perigosamente perto de mim. Podia sentir perfeitamente o calor que emanava de seu corpo próximo ao meu.

"Seus cabelos são lindos, sabia?" – perguntou despreocupadamente enquanto mexia em uma mecha solta do meu cabelo.

"Obrigada." – sorri envergonhada.

Sua mão deslizou sobre a minha bochecha e correu lentamente até minha nuca, me levando para perto dele. Nossos rostos estavam tão próximos que eu conseguia sentir sua respiração quente em minha pele. Mordi o lábio inferior pressentindo o que viria a seguir e inclinei minha cabeça um pouco para cima.

"Ei! Hina! Naruto!" – Sai gritou. "Venham ver o que Sasuke encontrou."

Naruto levantou o dedo médio para Sai e puxou ainda mais minha nuca. Nossas bocas se chocaram repentinamente me sobressaltando, mas nós não perdemos o contato. Sua língua traçou o contorno do meu lábio inferior pedindo passagem e eu imediatamente concedi. Nossas línguas se tocaram hesitantes, tímidas, porém logo estavam batalhando furiosamente uma com a outra.

Meu corpo estava tão colado ao dele que eu conseguia sentir cada pedaço, cada veia, cada reação. Não era uma completa leiga no assunto beijos, portanto poderia dizer sem sombra de dúvida que aquele havia sido o melhor beijo da minha vida. Ao menos até agora.

Meus pulmões gritavam por ar quando lentamente Naruto afastou seus lábios dos meus me dando dois selinhos antes de se afastar totalmente.

Sorri timidamente para ele e olhei para os lados. Infelizmente essa não havia sido a melhor idéia já que _todos_, eu disse _todos_, estavam parados prestando atenção em nós dois.

Provavelmente fiquei vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos. Naruto passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo e logo após segurou minha mão tirando-nos dali.

Quando estávamos devidamente seguros, começamos a rir. Naruto parou de rir primeiro e limpou lágrimas invisíveis nos olhos antes de falar: "Tem algum problema se eu beijar você novamente?" – sorriu malicioso.

Neguei com a cabeça e me inclinei para ele. Nossos lábios se encontraram novamente e o mundo ao nosso redor foi esquecido. Sua língua traçou meus lábios inferiores, pedindo passagem, concedi rapidamente e enterrei meus dedos em seus cabelos. Puxei seu rosto de encontro ao meu e briguei com sua língua por espaço. Então tudo parou quando senti a ereção bem ativa dele em minha barriga. Meu corpo todo se retesou e eu me afastei lentamente.

Ninguém sabia disso realmente, mas eu sentia medo, me sentia extremamente insegura se tivesse que passar da primeira base.

Naruto gentilmente segurou minha mão e nós voltamos até a cachoeira para pegar nossas roupas. Graças a Deus, quando voltamos, ninguém estava prestando atenção particularmente em nós dois.

Nos vestimos e sentamos ao lado de Sasuke e Sakura que estavam comendo.

"Onde vocês estavam?" – Sai sussurrou perto da minha orelha me fazendo pular de susto.

"Credo, quer me matar do coração, Sai?" – perguntei respirando fundo.

"Cadê o 'tchutchuco'?" – perguntou fazendo bico. "Só porque Naruto está aqui você não me chama mais de apelidos carinhosos." – ele fez uma cara ultrajada para mim e se virou para Naruto. "Então cara, quais são suas intenções com a minha criança aqui?" – perguntou fazendo voz de homem.

Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura começaram a gargalhar alto enquanto eu encontrava um buraco para me enterrar.

"As melhores, Sr General." – Naruto respondeu segurando o riso prestou continência e piscou malicioso pra mim.

Novamente corei igual pimenta e fiquei no meu cantinho.

Apesar das insinuações de Sai, as respostas de Naruto e as brincadeiras de Sasuke a tarde foi bastante agradável. Sakura e eu conversamos uma boa parte do tempo, mas mesmo conversando com ela não fiquei livre de piadinhas.

Tudo parecia normal ali, menos meus _sentimentos _extremamente _confusos_. Como seria a partir de agora?

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Então, estão gostando? **Deixem reviews** e desculpas por ter ficado um tempo sem postar. Postarei essa FIC toda quinta.

Agradecimentos: **Giuliana**, **Glitter x3**, **Anarco Girl**, **Angel Cullen McFellou** e **Naninha H**.

_Beijos, Joe._


	4. Se entregue

**Capítulo 4 – Se entregue.**

**HPOV**

**

* * *

**Um mês e meio... Exatamente, um mês e meio já havia se passado. Felizmente Naruto e eu estávamos namorando. Neji havia se afastado completamente. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto e eu havíamos nos tornado um grupo bastante unido. Tudo estava extremamente normal. Calmo demais. Até demais. Não sei porque, mas de algum modo sentia como se alguma coisa ruim fosse acontecer em breve – além de que teríamos que ir embora, logo.

Não queria pensar nisso agora, portanto decidi me concentrar apenas na roupa que eu iria vestir essa noite.

Nós faríamos uma pseudo-festa então eu teria que me vestir um pouco melhor que normalmente.

Escolhi uma blusinha e um short, prendi meu cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo e fui me encontrar com Sakura. Ela estava com um vestidinho leve e eu dei graças a Deus por escolher a roupa certa. Nós fomos conversando até a barraca do Sasuke e encontramos Naruto lá também.

Corri até ele e o abracei, dando um selinho logo em seguida. Ele me levantou com um abraço de urso e me rodou no ar. Adorava quando ele fazia isso.

"Tenho sorte de ter uma namorada tão gata." – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de puxar minha mão e nos levar até o outro casal recém assumido – apesar de todo mundo já saber.

"Vamos, pombinhos." – Sakura sorriu para mim enquanto eu corava e saia andando com Naruto.

Toda a cachoeira estava iluminada por faróis de carros e todo o acampamento estava lá. Haviam colocado uma caixa de som ao lado de um carro e uma música eletrônica meio romântica tocava alto.

Naruto puxou meu corpo de encontro ao dele por trás e começou a nos embalar no ritmo da música. Era ótimo dançar com ele. Minhas mãos foram para trás, tocando sua nuca e suas mãos lentamente contornaram meu corpo. Seus dedos dedilhavam o contorno dos meus seios e aquilo estava ficando extremamente... interessante.

No último mês eu havia ficado mais relaxada na presença dele. Havia aprendido que ele não faria nada que eu não quisesse e agora bem... eu aproveitava muito.

Meus quadris rebolavam no ritmo da música e Naruto colava ainda mais seu corpo no meu. A batida ficou mais forte e ele me virou de frente para ele. Nossas coxas ficaram uma entre a outra o que facilitou para que eu rebolasse mais livremente.

Ficou mais lento novamente e uma das mãos dele subiu sobre a minha coxa até um pouco mais acima do short. Sorri e mordi meu lábio inferior com a sensação. Era excitante e ao mesmo tempo aterrorizante, meu coração poderia saltar do peito a qualquer momento, minhas mãos suavam e minhas pernas estavam fracas. Se não fosse pela outra mão de Naruto em minhas costas e pelo jeito como ele me apertava contra ele eu tinha certeza que estaria no chão agora.

Ele me olhou de lado, meio malicioso e sorriu para mim antes de me beijar. Levantei meus braços até seu pescoço e o enlacei puxando seu cabelo logo em seguida. Ataquei sua boca com voracidade, do jeito que ele gostava, e continuei a dançar colada a ele.

Pude ouvir um assovio de longe seguido por nosso nome, mas não liguei. Não importava. Tudo o que importava agora era Naruto e eu, mais ninguém. Sorri entre o beijo e suguei seu lábio quando ele parou para respirar.

Nossas respirações estavam descompassadas e nossos peitos arfavam em busca de ar. Mas era exatamente aquilo que ele e eu queríamos – um pouco um do outro dentro de nós.

"Hina, posso te fazer uma pergunta?" – Naruto perguntou quando afastamos nossos rostos.

"Pode." – respondi passando meu nariz sobre seu pescoço. O cheiro era maravilhoso.

"Você já transou com alguém?" – perguntou sem hesitar.

Senti um calafrio correr por meu corpo junto com excitação. Por algum motivo a pergunta dele não me fez ficar com medo ou qualquer coisa desse tipo.

"Não. Você é meu primeiro namorado." – respondi sinceramente.

"Eu te amo, gata." – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Me arrepiei quando senti seu hálito quente em meu pescoço e procurei sua boca no minuto seguinte.

Não sabia de onde vinha toda essa liberdade, eu mesma queria saber. Parecia que tudo com Naruto era natural, sem neuras, medos, fobias – nada. Nunca havia me sentido tão segura com alguém como quando estou com ele.

"Você confia em mim, Hina?" – perguntou me dando um selinho.

"Com toda a minha vida." – respondi rapidamente sem quebrar o contato entre nossos olhos.

"Se eu te pedisse uma coisa você faria?"

"Sim." – respondi.

"Você quer ser... _minha_?" – perguntou carinhoso olhando diretamente em meus olhos.

Mordi os lábios e suspirei antes de responder.

"Sim, eu quero." – sorri colando meus lábios aos dele.

Nós continuamos a dançar por mais alguns minutos e logo após fomos buscar alguma bebida. Naruto me ofereceu um copo com alguma coisa e me puxou para onde havia uma rodinha perto de um dos carros.

Bebi um pouco do líquido do copo e deixei arder enquanto ele descia lentamente pela minha garganta. Era vodka. Não sei onde ele tinha arrumado aquilo, mas não parecia tão ruim quando era misturado a alguma outra coisa.

"O que é isso, Hina?" – Sakura perguntou pegando o copo em minha mão e tomando um gole. "Vodka?" – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha em minha direção.

"É." – respondi timidamente.

"É hoje." – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido minutos depois.

"O quê?" – perguntei apenas mexendo os lábios.

"Sasuke e eu." – ela respondeu também mexendo os lábios sem emitir som e fez um movimento bizarro com os quadris, colocando-os para frente e depois fazendo a mesma coisa.

Corei imediatamente quando percebi do que ela falava. Sasuke e Sakura teriam sua primeira vez hoje e bem... após minha resposta a pergunta do Naruto eu mesma chegava a achar que estava próxima também.

A bebida lentamente começou a fazer efeito enquanto Sakura e eu conversávamos. Ela tirou o casaco que vestia e abriu dois botões da blusa de manga que usava. Sasuke a puxou de lá após ver o que ela estava fazendo.

Naruto me puxou pela cintura minutos depois de Sai e Ino terem se afastado.

"Você quer mais?" – ele perguntou me oferecendo outro copo.

"Uhum." – respondi o pegando de sua mão.

Tomei um gole grande demais e acabei me engasgando. As gostas de vodka desceram pelo meu pescoço entrando em minha blusa na altura do decote. Passei as mãos rapidamente para limpar, mas um par de mãos fortes seguraram as minhas.

"Será que eu poderia limpar para você?" – Naruto perguntou malicioso distribuindo beijos pelo meu colo.

Ele não esperou pela minha resposta para sugar e lamber minha pele exposta pela blusa. Gemi baixinho e ele sorriu.

"O que acha de irmos até a sua barraca? Já está tarde." – falou pegando minha mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Tudo a minha volta estava meio turvo então achei melhor ir com ele.

"Claro." – respondi.

Naruto tirou o copo de vodka da minha mão e tomou a metade que havia sobrado, em seguida o amassou e jogou-o em algum lugar.

Nós seguimos o caminho de volta até parar em frente a minha barraca.

Meu corpo estava pesado e o calor parecia aumentar cada vez mais. Mas não só o calor havia aumentado. A vontade de que Naruto continuasse o que ele estava fazendo antes também era grande.

Me aproximei dele e envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço, trazendo-o para perto de mim. Sua boca se chocou contra a minha e nossos lábios começaram a se mover de movo selvagem.

Suas mãos deslizaram do meu cabelo para as minhas costas e logo depois indo diretamente para a curva do meu bumbum levantando uma de minhas pernas. Minha cintura foi firmemente pressionada contra sua bastante evidente ereção. Um gemido gutural escapou de sua garganta e foi prontamente abafado por nossos lábios ávidos. Nossas línguas travavam uma batalha feroz e por mais que meus pulmões queimassem pela falta de ar, eu não queria me afastar.

Naruto nos separou e vagou seus lábios para o meu pescoço trilhando um caminho de leve chupões até meu maxilar.

"Hina, vamos entrar." – ele ofegou próximo ao meu queixo. Sua respiração descompassada imitando a minha.

"Sim." – respondi.

Ele me puxou para dentro da barraca e me jogou logo em seguida sobre minhas cobertas e o saco de dormir.

Chutei as sandálias para longe enquanto me deitava numa posição confortável. Naruto pairou sobre mim e mordeu os lábios encarando meus seios sobre a blusa. Ele abaixou a cabeça lentamente e parou a centímetros da minha pele.

Suas mãos vagaram para a minha blusa e levantaram-na. Elevei meus braços acima da cabeça e deixei que ele tirasse o resto.

Sua língua quente desceu pelo vão entre meus seios e pararam no fecho do sutiã.

**Narrador POV**

**Be my friend**_  
Seja meu amigo_

**Hold me, wrap me up**_  
Me segure, me envolva_

**Unfold me**_  
Me descubra_

**I am small**_  
eu sou pequena_

**I'm needy**_  
estou carente _

**Warm me up**_  
Me aqueça_

**And breathe me**_  
e me respire_

Naruto estava ligeiramente alcoolizado ou um pouco mais alterado que Hinata, mas ele tinha certeza do que estava vendo enquanto tirava o sutiã de renda branco. Os seios redondos, fartos e de mamilos rosados eram perfeitos. A barriga lisa e a pele branquinha ajudavam de modo assustador no contraste maravilhoso com seu corpo.

As mãos dele acariciaram de forma lenta e precisa os seios fartos enquanto ele se deliciava com os gemidos que Hinata emitia. Naruto abaixou novamente seu rosto e sugou o mamilo direito ainda massageando o outro, trocou de lado apalpando a área que havia deixado molhada.

Hinata estava a beira do paraíso sentindo Naruto sugar, mordiscar e apertar levemente seus mamilos. Aquilo só poderia ser descrito com uma única palavra: tortura. Ela não podia fazer nada além de gemer e puxar os cabelos macios dele de encontro ao seu peito.

Lentamente ele desceu os lábios molhados por sua barriga parando em seu umbigo e o contornando com a língua. Ela arqueou as costas com a sensação prazerosa e o incentivou gemendo alto.

Naruto abriu o botão e o zíper do short que ela usava, descendo-o pelas pernas torneadas e tirando-o em seguida.

Hinata puxou Naruto pela camiseta e o beijou. Suas mãos vagaram pelo peito musculoso e entraram sob a roupa e ela a puxou para cima. Ele deixou que ela tirasse e se encarregou de tirar sua calça jeans junto com os sapatos ficando apenas de boxer preta.

Apesar de já ter visto o corpo de Naruto apenas com uma sunga ela arfou ao vê-lo de boxer. Sentiu um arrepio correr por sua coluna quando examinou o peito definido, a barriga malhada e as pernas musculosas. A peça de roupa ficava maravilhosamente colada em seu corpo, não muito, mas o suficiente para que ela sentisse vontade de puxar e soltar só para ouvir o estalo.

Ele continuou o caminho minutos depois por sua barriga, encontrando seu ponto sensível. Ela arqueou novamente as costas e segurou em seus cabelos. Naruto puxou lentamente a calcinha com os dentes e terminou de retirá-la descendo pelas pernas de Hinata.

Hinata mordeu os lábios segurando um gemido quando ele a sugou e logo em seguida passou a língua quente sobre sua carne sensível. Naruto começou a friccionar seu clitóris com um dedo enquanto continuava sugando-a.

Logo em seguida um dedo traiçoeiro foi adicionado ao conjunto. Nesse momento ela nem sequer conseguia impedir de gemer cada vez mais alto sem qualquer pudor e puxar fortemente os cabelos dele.

"Eu vou... Oh!" – Hinata sussurrou sem força.

"Vai...? O quê, _amor_? Fale pra mim." – Naruto perguntou cessando os movimentos com a boca.

Ela gemeu em protesto com a perda de contato e arfou sentindo seus músculos tencionarem fortemente.

"Eu vou... _Gozar_." – ela murmurou antes de sentir seu corpo mole e as gotas de suor descendo por seu rosto.

Naruto continuou sugando-a sem perder nada. Ele levantou a cabeça e a olhou com um sorriso malicioso enquanto lambia os dedos – traiçoeiros.

Hinata sentiu sua cabeça rodar quando ele lentamente, apenas para provocá-la, tirou a boxer e com os joelhos separou novamente suas pernas, ficando entre seu corpo. A boca dele vagou novamente para os seios dela e mais uma vez Hinata se sentiu molhada e completamente vulnerável a ele.

Naruto esfregou apenas a glande de encontro a entrada úmida e apertada dela. Hinata revirou os olhos e levantou os quadris de encontro a ele, procurando alívio para o incomodo entre suas pernas.

"Naruto... Por favor." – ela gemeu.

"Por favor, o quê? Diga o que você quer, _amor_." – ele sussurrou novamente se esfregando contra sua entrada.

"Por favor, Naru... Por favor..." – ela gemeu novamente sem conseguir terminar.

"Vamos, Hina. Diga." – ele pediu olhando-a atentamente.

"Quero... Você... _Dentro_ de mim. AGORA." – arfou.

Naruto a obedeceu, mas antes de preenchê-la totalmente pediu que Hinata dissesse se ele a machucasse demais. Ele deslizou para dentro dela até sentir sua barreira. Hinata se distraiu por um momento e ele a penetrou por inteiro.

Ela fechou os olhos bem apertado e soltou um gemido de dor. Ele esperou calmamente que ela se recuperasse, beijando-a no rosto, nos lábios e no colo.

Após alguns minutos Hinata elevou novamente os quadris de encontro a ele e gemeu quando ele deslizou ainda mais fundo dentro dela.

Naruto começou a se movimentar lentamente, mas não se segurou por muito tempo antes de ir cada vez mais rápido. Hinata gemia alto em seu ouvido e apertava as pernas nos quadris dele a cada estocada. Os dois suavam e gemiam um para o outro.

Ele se movimentou mais uma vez e se libertou, caindo sobre ela logo em seguida. Naruto rolou para o lado e a puxou de encontro ao seu peito. Os dois estavam completamente exaustos, então caíram rapidamente num sono profundo.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Eaí leitoras amadas? AOSIAOSI. Bom gente, como prometido, o cap foi postado. Agora eu quero **reviews, reviews **e **reviews.**

_Beijos, Joe._**  
**


	5. Mudança de planos

**N/A:** Só pra deixar bem claro para todo mundo que leu o último capitulo: Eu sou completamente _contra_ sexo sem qualquer tipo de proteção. Isso aconteceu na FIC porque tinha que acontecer e não porque concordo com a atitude dos personagens. Espero que me entendam.

_so... ENJOY!_

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Mudança de Planos.**

**[HPOV]**

**

* * *

**

Sempre que sua vida estiver perfeita, quando tudo parece o melhor possível e todas as coisas que você quer, aconteçam... Desconfie.

Naruto e eu tivemos uma noite perfeita. Apesar de o local não ter sido nem de perto o dos meus sonhos, o resto havia superado minhas expectativas. Nós dormimos juntos, mas quando acordei ele não estava lá, apenas um bilhete.

_A noite não poderia ter sido melhor, Hina. Desculpe sair desse jeito, mas se algum inspetor me visse saindo da sua barraca com certeza estaríamos encrencados._

_Com amor,_

_Naruto._

Meu coração bateu mais forte e um sorriso se formou automaticamente após ler o que ele escreveu.

Me arrumei rapidamente e fui ver onde Sakura estava. Precisava de um bom café da manhã. Mas todos estavam andando de um lado para o outro com semblantes tristes.

"O que aconteceu?" – perguntei assim que encontrei Sakura.

"Parece que descobriram nossa festinha, os ônibus para nos buscar já estão chegando. Você precisa arrumar suas coisas, agora." – ela respondeu vagamente.

"Mas que merda!" – bufei de ódio.

Que começo de dia perfeito. Será que não dava para os acontecimentos acompanharem meu estado de espírito? Não. A resposta sempre era essa.

Acenei para Sasuke que estava chegando e saí correndo para encontrar Naruto, mas eu não consegui encontrá-lo em lugar algum. Deveria ter perguntado a alguém, mas parecia que ninguém estava particularmente atento hoje.

Quando estava chegando perto da cachoeira ouvi vozes, uma delas era de Ino e a outra estava muito baixa para que eu escutasse.

"Você não entende, não é? O que eu vou fazer se eu realmente estiver grávida?" – Ino gritou quando eu estava indo embora.

"Faça um aborto, eu não tenho culpa. Não sei nem se eu realmente sou o pai." – uma voz masculina gritou de volta me fazendo congelar.

Aquela voz era familiar demais.

"Você é um cretino, Naruto." – Ino gritou novamente.

Meu coração parecia uma locomotiva, quase saltando do peito. Ino estava grávida? De Naruto? As lágrimas traiçoeiras se formaram, mas eu respirei fundo evitando que elas caíssem e me forcei a ficar de pé, escutando tudo, poderia haver alguma possibilidade de isso ser um mal entendido.

"Cretino?" – ele riu. "Não era esse o adjetivo que você gritava enquanto gemia pra mim." – continuou.

"Você é um bastardo. Se eu estiver mesmo grávida você nunca vai ver essa criança."

"Ótimo."

"Mas você deve saber que se a Hinata me perguntar sobre isso, eu vou contar a verdade!" – ela ameaçou.

"Isso não muda em nada, o que eu queria com Hyuuga Hinata eu já consegui, vadia. Faça o que quiser, esse tipo de chantagem não funciona comigo." – ele rebateu.

Ouvi passos se aproximando e imaginei que um dos dois estavam saindo de lá. Me apressei para que ninguém me visse e saí correndo. As lágrimas ardiam em meus olhos enquanto eu corria até minha barraca e enfiava tudo na mala. Saí arrastando-a até encontrar Sakura e Sasuke que já estavam prontos para ir também.

Não consegui disfarçar meus olhos inchados e os soluços enquanto esperava o ônibus.

"O que aconteceu?" – Sakura perguntou preocupada.

"N-na-naruto... Ele... Me... Traiu..." – coloquei para fora em um sussurro.

A partir daí não consegui me segurar e chorei descontroladamente nos braços dela e de Sasuke que fora bastante solidário comigo.

Uma mão pousou sobre meu ombro e meu coração falhou algumas batidas. E se fosse Naruto? O que eu faria? Me virei lentamente, saindo dos braços de Sakura e me deparei com Neji.

Ele estava com um olhar vago e triste, me olhando com carinho. As lágrimas começaram a cair cada vez mais rápidas e os soluços aumentaram. Neji me puxou e me abraçou forte. Retribui o abraço e escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço deixando toda a minha raiva e a sensação de traição se esvair.

Sasuke apertou de leve minha cintura e disse que Ino estava lá. Me recompus com ajuda de Sakura e coloquei óculos escuros para esconder o inchaço em meus olhos.

"Vamos, Hina. Você consegue, finja que nada aconteceu!" – Neji sussurrou enquanto eu arrumava os óculos e meu cabelo.

"Ok." – sussurrei de volta, rouca. Pigarreei para tirar a rouquidão da voz e por alguma luz divina o ônibus chegou na hora certa.

Os meninos levaram nossas malas e nós subimos e nos dirigimos até a última fileira. Minutos depois todos já estavam dentro e eu me segurava para não chorar novamente. Principalmente quando Ino entrou com um sorriso estampado no rosto e limpava o batom borrado.

Senti náusea ao olhar para aquela cara deslavada. Respirei fundo e me aconcheguei mais no colo de Neji. Por incrível que pareça a sensação desagradável que eu tinha quando ele chegava perto demais de mim havia desaparecido. Agora me sentia bem, protegida ao seu lado.

Acabei adormecendo alguns minutos depois e só acordei quando nós chegamos. Neji colocou minha mala em um táxi e logo depois eu fui para casa.

Quando cheguei meus pais queriam que eu detalhasse tudo e por mais que eu tentasse não estava tendo êxito, afinal minhas lembranças se remetiam a uma só pessoa. Dei a desculpa de que estava cansada e subi para o meu quarto afim de tomar um bom banho.

Consegui fazer o que eu queria e por último exclui meu e-mail. Faria um novo depois, mas tudo o que eu queria era distância de tudo o que me lembrasse dele, incluindo a foto que ele havia me mandado e que agora estava devidamente excluída.

Dalí a algumas semanas as aulas retornariam e eu iria mostrar para aquela vadia chamada Yamanaka Ino o quanto ela havia sido idiota por mexer comigo. Já estava cansada de ser o bom exemplo, de não fazer nada quando as pessoas me humilhavam, agora eu iria mostrar do que sou capaz.

_**Um mês depois...**_

"Vamos, Hina... Coloca tudo pra fora." – Sakura disse enquanto segurava meu cabelo e dava batidinhas em minhas costas.

Por algum motivo meu estômago estava se rebelando contra mim. Minha cabeça pendeu para o lado e eu respirei fundo para melhorar a ânsia.

"Obrigada." – disse respirando lentamente dessa vez. "Não sei o que está acontecendo com meu estômago."

"Hina, você usou camisinha quando transou com Naruto?" – ela perguntou de repente.

"O quê?" – arfei espantada voltando a colocar minha cabeça praticamente dentro do vazo sanitário e colocando meu jantar todo para fora.

"Vamos, me responde." – ela disse firme.

"Não." – respondi após limpar minha boca.

"Sua menstruação está atrasada?" – ela perguntou.

Fiz o cálculo mental e pelas contas, sim, estava atrasada. Refiz novamente e mesmo assim dava a mesma coisa. Merda, minha menstruação nunca havia atrasado! Suspirei profundamente sentindo as lágrimas já se formando em meus olhos.

"Eu estou grávida, não é?" – solucei.

"Shhh... Shh... Calma, calma... Nós ainda não sabemos." – ela tentou me acalmar, mas não estava dando certo. "Olha só, vou ligar para o Neji e pedir para ele passar em uma farmácia antes e trazer um teste de gravidez pra você." – continuou.

"NÃO!" – gritei assustada. "Você está louca? Como nós poderíamos pedir algo assim para ele?"

"Ele vai entender." – Sakura se levantou do chão, ignorando completamente minhas súplicas e pegou o celular.

"Alô, Neji?... Sim, está tudo bem... Não, não... Olha, você poderia fazer um favor pra mim?... Passa em alguma farmácia antes de vir para a casa da Hinata e compra um teste de gravidez, por favor?... Sim, isso mesmo... Claro, sem problema... Beijos... Mande um beijo para o Sasuke por mim... Ew, não, não precisa beijar de verdade... Obrigada... Tchau..." – e desligou.

"Você é louca ou o quê?" – gritei. "Pelo amor de Deus." – levei minhas mãos até minhas têmporas, massageando-as contra a dor de cabeça que rastejava lentamente até mim.

"Você sabe que Neji não se importa com esse tipo de coisa. Não fique assim, precisamos ter certeza." – Sakura disse me abraçando.

Me senti melhor ao olhar em seus olhos e perceber que ela realmente estava preocupada comigo.

Após muita pasta de dente nós descemos para esperar os meninos que já deveriam estar chegando. Alguns minutos depois a campanhinha soou.

Sakura correu até lá e abriu a porta para os meninos. Eles entraram e olharam diretamente pra mim antes de Sasuke virar para Sakura.

"Amor, nós trouxemos a pizza e o que você pediu." – disse entregando uma sacola para ela e a beijando levemente nos lábios.

"Obrigada, bebê." – ela respondeu me puxando escada acima.

Ri nervosamente ao escutar os apelidos carinhosos dos dois. Era engraçado ver eles em um momento assim, nunca faziam isso em público.

"Vamos acabar logo com isso, ok?" – perguntou pra mim.

Assenti e estendi a mão enquanto ela abria a caixa e me entregava o que eu precisaria.

"Você tem que fazer xixi nisso aqui." – disse apontando o local exato.

Fiz uma careta ante sua declaração e corri para o banheiro. Fiz tudo o que precisava e depois chamei Sakura.

"Não quero ver." – disse entregando para ela que assentiu e esperou pacientemente.

O som dos meus batimentos cardíacos martelava em meus ouvidos e minha cabeça estava incrivelmente pesada, como se eu pudesse desmaiar a qualquer minuto.

"E então?" – sussurrei sem vontade.

"Positivo." – respondeu no mesmo tom.

Tudo ao meu redor ficou turvo e minha visão foi escurecendo até eu não poder ver nada. A última coisa de que me lembro foi de ter escutado Sakura gritando o nome de Neji e Sasuke.

"Como isso aconteceu?" – uma voz masculina perguntou alto.

"Como você acha que aconteceu? Tudo isso foi obra do Espírito Santo." – Sakura respondeu sarcástica.

"Ela não me contou que eles..." – a voz morreu.

"A única que sabia era eu." – Sakura respondeu novamente.

"Hinata?" – a voz masculina se aproximou. Pelo tom pude perceber que era Neji.

"Hm?" – respondi sem vontade. Tudo o que eu queria era manter meus olhos fechados.

"Se sente melhor?" – perguntou preocupado.

"Sim, obrigada." – respondi.

Abri meus olhos finalmente para encarar três rostos preocupados e ansiosos.

"Nós já sabemos." – Sasuke disse se aproximando.

Olhei para os três novamente e não pude evitar as lágrimas. Não havia chorado novamente por qualquer motivo que envolvesse Naruto, mas estar grávida era demais. Minha cabeça poderia explodir a qualquer momento.

Neji me abraçou, seguido por Sakura e Sasuke. Meus pensamentos giravam em torno da criança que agora carregava em meu ventre. O que faria? Como contaria aos meus pais? Deveria contar a Naruto também? Não, fora de cogitação. Ele jamais poderia saber dessa criança. Me lembrava perfeitamente do que ele falou para Ino no acampamento, se ele fora frio com ela daquele modo imagine comigo. Apesar de toda a história que ela inventou ter sido uma grande mentira, ele deixou bem claro que não queria filhos. Jamais assumiria um filho meu.

"Shhh... Nós estamos aqui." – Neji me confortou.

Sasuke me deu um beijo na testa e Sakura segurou firme minha mão. Me senti completa, como se nada pudesse me atingir. Eles três, meus pais e meu... filho, seriam tudo com o qual eu me preocuparia daqui para frente. Apenas eles.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Então docinhos... Gostaram? Mereço reviews? Quem gostou, deixem review. Quem não gostou, deixem review. Quem vai ler, deixem review. Quem não vai ler, deixem review. Quem não vai deixar review, DEIXEM REVIEW ME INFORMANDO. rs

Brincadeira.

Agora... agradecendo a **Pisck, Naninha, Angel Cullen **e todas as pessoas que gostam dessa FIC. OBRIGADA MESMO!

_JM!_


End file.
